Talk:Gabrielle Kinney (Earth-616)
Gabby's Name In All-New Wolverine #12, Old Man Logan visits a grave marker in the Wastelands for the Gabby of Earth-807128 during a flashback, which gives her a full name of "Gabby Zelda Kinney." Although the character's history is obviously different, Logan nonetheless correctly guessed that 616's Gabby had powers she wasn't telling Laura about since her counterpart in his reality did. Should it therefore be assumed that this would also be 616 Gabby's full name, even though she hasn't used it (yet) in the main Marvel Universe? if so, should the pages for the two Gabbys be renamed to Gabrielle Zelda Kinney (Earth-616) and Gabrielle Zelda Kinney (Earth-807128) respectively (using Gabrielle since she has been addressed by the "proper" form of her name as well)?Ambaryerno (talk) 21:13, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :I don't believe the middle name in necessary, since we only name articles as such in special instances (like it being the source of Bucky's nickname), but I wouldn't be opposed to adding the last name in place of the team qualifier. -- Annabell (talk) 22:08, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::True, and the middle name could simply be used in the Real Name field on the info box. The main question is whether we should assume the name shown for Gabby in Earth-807128 would apply for her Earth-616 counterpart. It makes sense Gabby would take Laura's last name as her "sister," but as of now it's only confirmed that she did in OML's timeline. Although given Laura's own AU counterparts are all named "Laura Kinney" on the Wiki, I suppose there's already precedent for it. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 22:34, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: I see a recommendation to move has been created for Gabrielle Kinney (Earth-807128). Do we want to do that for this page, as well? -- Ambaryerno (talk) 18:27, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::There's already discussion going on about the validity of Laura's last name in the cinematic form, so I'd say it would have been better to leave Gabrielle as she were. Anyways, Zelda would not be Gabrielles of Earth-616's middle name, a the name was occupied by her Sister-Clone Zelda (The Sisters) (Earth-616). In fact, I would say it's safer to assume Gabby Zelda Kinney a counterpart for both these Clones of x-23, but not to consider this 807128 a clone until a script has proven that a she be a clone rather than sister (x-1 - x-22, ...) Also, I think it's better to considering the 807128 officially (but it's free for anyone else to back up or reject) be considered simply "Gabby" on her page. From experience, Head/tomb-stones don't usually have nicknames replacing first names, but rather in quotes or not at all in the name.FanonShips V. Canon Relations 17:25, 23/4/2017 (JST) :::::I was actually discussing this with somebody else the other day. I believe it was moved without enough discussion and should be put back. -- Annabell (talk) 09:40, April 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I prefer "Gabrielle Kinney (Earth-616)" over the "sisters" because it matches the naming convention of most other character articles, and because it reflects her relationship with Laura. While no one has noted that Gabby never met Sarah, I believe Gabby's last name should be recognised after her acceptance by Laura in issue 7. --Babyrabbit1029 (talk) 02:28, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::But it's not a question of preference, Gabby's never been referred to as "Kinney" in the Prime Marvel Universe, thus it's purely unreferenced speculation. -- Annabell (talk) 02:57, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::However Laura in Logan is never referred to as "Laura Kinney." In fact she's never referred to with any surname at all, yet her character page still names her Laura Kinney even though it's never used in the film. For that matter, it's never even established that Sarah Kinney, from whom Laura received her surname in the Prime Universe, even exists in Earth-17315 (in fact it seems to be implied she doesn't, and that the Rice of this universe filled her role as the geneticist who engineered her). Having Laura from the film's use the surname Kinney here despite it never being used in that universe because it was established as her name in another universe, yet arguing that Gabby should not use the Kinney name even though a counterpart from another universe did, is starting to become rather arbitrary. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 04:36, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I pretty much avoid movie-related content on the Database because some people are very territorial when it comes to that stuff, so unfortunately can't help you with a resolution to Talk:Laura (Earth-17315). Sorry. -- Annabell (talk) 05:02, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::The point is the policy needs to be consistent. Right now you have the exact same situation being treated by two entirely different standards. If the standard is that names apply across AUs until explicitly stated otherwise, then now that Earth-807128's Gabby has been established to go by the surname name of Kinney, then that should also apply to her Primary verse since no surname has been independently established for that universe (especially since the same writer created both iterations of the character). -- Ambaryerno (talk) 03:12, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::My understanding is that it doesn't work retroactively across realities. For example, the later elucidations of Anna Marie Raven, Marie D'Ancanto, Anna Raven, Anna Maria, Marian Carlyle, Rogue Darkholme, Anna Marie Darkholme, Anna-Marie Darkholme, Anna-Marie Rankin, Anna Marie Reynolds, etc. don't change the fact that we don't yet know the first incarnation of Rogue's surname. -- Annabell (talk) 04:45, September 5, 2017 (UTC) : All-New Wolverine Vol 1 25 has a caption identifying her as "Gabby Kinney." Since we now have an in-universe use of the name, I'd suggest this page should be moved to reflect that. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 04:38, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Bump. —Geek Mangacomic (talk) 10:22, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Bump. Surely the fact that the book itself calls her by that name is confirmation enough it should be moved. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 04:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Bumping the talk page doesn't really do any good. It's in the queue and the bot will get to it when it gets to it. -- Annabell (talk) 04:30, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Relations While Gabby refers to Old Man Logan as her "interdimensional dystopian future grandpa" should he and the Laura of OML's universe really be listed as "relatives?" Especially listing them above the Logan and Laura of her own universe? -- Ambaryerno (talk) 04:27, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :Developing policy regarding that practice is being discussed here. In terms of the order things are listed, it should always be done generationally, with the oldest generation at the top and youngest generation at the bottom. -- Annabell (talk) 04:52, September 3, 2017 (UTC)